


the world around you

by saraheli



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli
Summary: Minhyuk hated the way you talked about yourself, always trying to distract you from them with soft touches or kind words, and one evening, he took it upon himself to prove exactly what he saw in you.





	the world around you

It wasn’t uncommon for you to fuss with yourself before going out with Minhyuk, but, before the two of you lived together, he’d never had the opportunity to see you. Now that he could move through your space as he pleased, he was frankly shocked to witness your pre-date ritual firsthand from the doorway to your shared bedroom.

You muttered to yourself as you tried to pin your hair away from your face, skin reddened in irritation and embarrassment as you prayed to the heavens that Minhyuk would look away from the humiliating sight you had become before the mirror. You fought the urge to sigh when he came closer to you, and, in the beautifully sweet way that he does, he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind.

“Don’t stress yourself out with that,” he whispered to you, brushing a kiss behind your ear. “Your hair looks fine the way it is.”

You shrugged your shoulders, dropping the pins onto your dresser with a sigh of defeat. It was merely the final thing on a long list of things that had gone wrong in the process of your work to get ready, and you hated yourself for feeling tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. You swallowed.

“Whoa,” Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows and moved to stand beside you. “What’s the matter? What did I say?”

“No,” you swore at yourself in your head for making him think it was his fault. “I’m just frustrated, that’s all. It’s me.” You scoffed and looked away from the mirror, unable to accept your own reflection, growing rosier and puffier by the second.

Minhyuk felt his heart drop into his stomach. The two of you hadn’t been dating for too long, only three months or so, but he knew already of many of your tendencies. You tended to self-deprecate in your humor and avoid your own reflections. When he’d first met you, he’d pegged you as meek or just as quiet, but now he was sure that there was something more going on under the surface. Also when he’d first met you, he had been so brutally taken by your sweet demeanor and the dove-like flutter of your hands when you spoke; he wanted just then to learn everything he could about you.

“Okay…well, what’s going on in there, then?” He asked, his voice softening. He gently tapped your temples with his index fingers, carefully cupping the sides of your face.

Your face warmed even further, and you made a breathy noise of disdain and shrank away from him.

How could you tell him what you were thinking? How could you tell someone who so clearly cared so deeply for you, who moved house for you, the way your mind was determined to crush itself?

“And please, please,” he touched his forehead to yours as he breathed his words into your mouth, “don’t say it’s nothing.”

You cleared your throat and pulled your face away from his, “I just…I don’t like the way I look, so that’s just making it hard to get ready because I never think that…well, that I look good enough. None of it’s ever right.” You breathed out another swear under your breath as tears rolled down over your newly shellacked cheeks. You looked up to keep any more tears from spilling over.

Minhyuk stared at you wordlessly for a moment. Something cold and heavy was running through him from his throat to his stomach, swelling there in his belly until his whole body threatened to freeze. He clenched his teeth.

“Okay, I want you to listen to me very carefully,” he moved again to stand behind you. He forced you to face the mirror, sighing to himself when you refused to look up at it. “I’m going to tell you what I see when I look at you. I don’t want you to reply yet, just listen, alright?” His voice was gentle and velvety. He took a deep breath.

“Let’s start here,” he gingerly touched your cheeks. He kneaded them softly with the tips of his fingers. “Your face is so gorgeous.” He said this almost to himself, feeling your skin heat up underneath his palms. “It’s so soft, and your eyes are so…deep. And I know that sounds dumb, but I mean it. That’s why I fall asleep facing you.”

His hands moved, ghosting your shoulders and arms as they eventually found purchase on your waist.

“All of you is soft, actually. But, I think that this part of you is remarkable. It’s so easy for me to hold you like this, and,” he paused to rest his head against your temple before spinning you to look at him, “whatever those mean fucking voices are telling you—and I know they are, in your head and online. Just…listen to what I’m telling you. I love you, all of you, and I am going to make you feel so beautiful so that you’ll forget that you ever felt any other way.”

You stared up at him then, lips parted in awe as tears unabashedly smoothed over the swells of your cheeks. You shook your head at him over and over, but he just wiped your tears away. He watched your eyes calm as he cooed to you.

“Now, take this stuff off. I’m ordering in, okay?”

Your face broke into a bashful smile and you sniffed, nodding, “Okay, I will.”

That one night alone didn’t fix it, but it did distract you until the next morning. Minhyuk’s kind words and “take it easy on yourself” reminders got you a long way, and he was so proud to see you grow into yourself.

“I love you so much,” he said one morning with a kiss on your hand. “I’m glad you’re starting to feel the same way.”


End file.
